User talk:Madoldcrow1105
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Doug1105 page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 01:46, 12 March 2012 Personal greeting Salutations rabid M.U.G.E.Ners! Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network is coming along slowly but surely, I will tell you. Just be a bunch of chaps and be patient. Stuff requires time to manifest. HALLO MADCROW, I am Rio Grande and i am a big fan of your characters, all i need to know is just how to make a character, it's harder than making a stage. Great work on your creations Hey Doug Whats up nice mugen work if you done stimpy and dudley puppy, you will make Gumball? Hi. My name is Wlanman and I'm 14 years old. It's nice to meet you, Doug! I say, thanks for releasing your better characters for M.U.G.E.N and thank you for making a better Mordecai because, it looks so much better than Ivan Luiz's crappy version. After you've finished with your Crash Bandicoot and Stimpy, could make your version of Zim, Rocko and Darkwing Duck as your future W.I.Ps next? Jack Crash I like it that Crash is released but the link is sort of broken, can you fix it? sincerely RIO http://www.1105design.com/mugen/mugen/bandicoot_4-28-12.rar Sheesh. DL link's always down the first time. NOW he's up. --MADOLDCROW1105 HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM okay Madoldcrow i understand 0_0 the heck just happened your user page, freaky sponge spongebob kiss Kitty Katswell oh!no!Sandy is Jealousy,but i like it!XD Felixmario2011 11:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah man, Felix is right, Sandy's going to be jealous that she wasen't in Nickelodeon Vs Cartoon Network to prevent this from happening. Dchan250 05:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Madoldcrow1105 12:26, 4/29/12 Yeap. Dudley/Kitty and SpongeBob/Sandy don't really work out logically for me, so I just did that 'cause it was buzzing round in my head a bit. Of course, it won't be a plot point in NvC, but I'm shipping that. Watch your back, Kudley! Madoldcrow1105] A time, a date Givin' up the ship. Cross-romance don't work either. Please Make Patrick for MUGEN!!!! Now, I already know that Patrick is a striker for SpongeBob, but he should also be his own character, because, I think you are excellent at making mugen characters, and there is just not a really decent character for him!!! He could have the same sprites as he did as a striker, and have his same ice cream projectile, and make SpongeBob HIS striker. Patrick can also be one of the characters in your current game project, Nickelodeon Vs Cartoon Network! I'd really love to see a Patrick to have decent sprites, good coding, and no missing cln2 boxes. He could be one of your future W.I.P characters. It' your decision, I'd just like a really good Patick for mugen. Thanks for reading this. Dchan250 21:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Check out my mugen creations. Do you think you can make a decent Aang for Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network along with Ben 10 please do to (Darwin Watterson),(Stewie Griffin),(Jake The Dog) And (jewel) from rio After you've finished with your (Dudley Puppy) and (Rigby) *Hey dude, jake the dog was made for to be Finn's Partner, but Darwing Watterson it's a partner for Gumball, Rigby was finished but Duddley Puppy will realese soon, and one thing to tell about: Madoldcrow confirmed to make patrick. the characters will also confirm are Rocko, Ren Hoek, Ed and Zim. is also confirm to appear Gumball Watterson. But i want to wait to madoldcrow to make sandy cheeks too! Jarquin10 June 16, 2012 My Request Hey, pal! I've seen your new preview of your updates of Rigby and Dudley Puppy. After you've done with your version of Rigby, Dudley Puppy and Stimpy, could you make your new future W.I.Ps (Edd, Zim, Rocko and Ren Hoek) when you're going to include your future W.I.Ps on your "W.I.P Showcase 3" video, please? (If you seen my message, please reply this message to me. Thank you.) Feedback (Kind of...) Meh... minor giltch or maybe you coded it that way? In any case all of your chars can make a double jump or a Super jump, if you jump just once, then you perform a superjump you can make a double (or even triple) jump in the air. That's all... Salutations! Naoki2534 00:20, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh? When you say "Made this webpage possible", do you mean the MUGEN Database? I'm just an admin here, I didn't create this Wiki :P I think Vyr did IIRC. 15:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) You are the main administrator right? Yes I do mean MUGEN Database, but I think you're the main thing keeping this wikia afloat. Madoldcrow1105 18:17, 5/10/12 A Rocko by Jarquin10 in Madoldcrow Style (But in picture) Sorry, don't be angry with me Madoldcrow, i put only this picture of Rocko in your style like this, so do like my picture or you have one done?. Please, make Rocko with no problem, i don't copy your chars with moves, i don't make another Rocko, i make another chars from another series. Jarquin10. I saw it and I'm quite flattered. Go on ahead with it, I don't mind. Madoldcrow1105. I think what he is saying is that you should use this sprite that he made for you, but I can't be really shure becausehis grammer is pretty bad. Dchan250. Yeah! Dchan250 is right, im only give you a sprite image of Rocko for m.u.g.e.n. i mean that i don't spriting the moves, so you can, i give more information later here. Jarquin10. Oh, so you want me to use this sprite as a base for a character? Madoldcrow1105. Not too shabby, Jarquin10. :D MugoUrth A problem with your version of Rigby Hey, man! I just want to say thank you for making your better version of Rigby. Since I tested him out, there's a few bugs and this size dosen't work so, could you fix this, please? Wrote from George Goodlake. he's not all bad Wlanman, he's just lacking a lose pose that's all (from what i played anyway) Rio Grande at your service 02:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Honest Question ~~Hey, Madoldcrow1105. I really like your MUGEN characters. There's one thing I wonder. Why do you let Wlan push you around so much with his requests? I hear a lot of your characters were requested by WlanmaniaX, and that people seem to think Wlan is forcing you to make these characters. Is this all true?~~ Madoldcrow1105: Wlan's not forcing me to do these characters. It's just that he's suggesting exactly what I had in mind. Before NvC went to M.U.G.E.N, I was doing a LittleBigPlanet level of the same, and Stimpy was in there. The show is Nick's most revolutionary, after all. And Invader ZIM's cult following is too large. Both of them were in Nicktoons MLB, mind you. MugoUrth 17:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I heard rumors that Wlan was forcing you to make characters, so that's mostly why I asked. User:MugoUrth Hey Doug nice stages and btw can you make Eddy from Ed Edd n Eddy? Cartoon Network Characters I see that you already thought about three new Nickelodeon characters, but what about Cartoon Network? You also have two pther Nick characters to join in your screenpack, but what about Cartoon Network characters? Well, just take your time and think about more characters. Dchan250 23:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Gumball for MUGEN More chars from cartoon Network, like Gumball watterson with Darwing (Like Finn with jake) Gumball can punch, karate choppers and some tae kwon do! Assist: Masami: realese a shock Assist: Bobert: realese lasers Assist: Penny, making acrobatic attaks Gumball can call Darwing to punch and to kick Hypers: *Team Watterson Gumball can call his family when darwing trows things, Anais making shock with one finger, Nicole watterson punch and kick the enemy and Richard jumps and bombs to the enemy *hungry Ghost Carrie takes Gumball's body and attack to the enemy and well done as fat. *Quick karate punch Gumball and darwing attack with quick karate punch (like in the game Suburban Karate master) *Karate combo Gumball uses gi technic and make combo, Finish Gumball and Darwing are turning into adult men with mustache and punchs together. *By Adlut Men, do you mean from "The Mustache"? 1 20:50, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer Jarquin10, Juny 15, 2012 I got ideas for every Ed 1.Ed Asistants Sarah:Tackes the enemy Jimmy: trow a toy at the enemy Supers Justice barrange: Ed become lothar and make a comobo with his spatula House: Ed trows a house at the enemy Edzilla!!!!:Ed Transform in edzilla and atack the oponent several times with wis tail Finisher: Super woodsperk of furry Edd Asistant Jonny: Atack the enemy with plank Rolf: Calls wilfrend and tackes the enemy Supers Masked mumbler: Make a westerling move at the enemy Canadian Squirt Machine Gun: Shot at the opponent with a stong water machine gun Finisher: Breaking the law of fisic Like in 1+1: Ed Eddy Helpers Kevin: Atack with his bike Kankers: Blow kiss´s at the opponent El-Mongo-Stink-bomb: Trow a ultra large stink bomb Sumo jimmy: He call Jimmy Dude i was playing mugen 1.0 with your awesome chars you could make ed from ed edd n eddy ed can attack with his head and kick his helpers are *Sarah *Eddy *Rolf *No, that's no so good!, but u need any idea about me and maybe others, but some Chars have partners, Gumball and Darwing, Rocko and Spunky, Zim and GIR, etc. Jarquin10, June 16, 2012 Firts sprites of Gumball and Darwing by Jarquin10 for Madoldcrow1105 Madoldcrow i give my first sprites of Gumball and Darwing using with your colors and with alternative colors too, maybe gumball will be a fighter for Mugen? Jarquin10, June 19, 2012 Jarquin10 can i use these sprites to make a gumball and darwin P.S. you should put gi version -rapthemonkey9 I see... Hey, Crow. I just saw the 'Also...' section of your profile. Well, I apologize for editing your page. Don't worry. I don't always edit people's pages. But when I do, it's when they mispell my name. But still. I am very sorry about that. -Gordon Hey Madoldcorw1105 its Me Toonzmizer Im Bean Creating For 7 Years. So Can You Make Gumby And Angela Anaconda For Mugen But I Want a Decent one Please. ---- @Gordon: Last time I checked, there was a line about Jarquin10PA I don't remember putting in. I'm thinking it may have been him. If there's any confusion, I apologize myself. --MOC1105 Category recommendation I've seen that a majority of wikias categorize according to sex, so I figure this wiki could probably stand doing the same. You know, for ease of access. I have edited Finn the Human and Miku Hatsune accordingly. --Madoldcrow1105 But what if they are non-gendered or could be either gender (Pokémon or Fernandeath for example)? 20:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I guess categorize them under "Genderless characters". --Madoldcrow1105 In retrospect maybe I should've posted this back on your page. --MOC1105 A Permission. by ToonAlexSora007 Hello Madoldcrow, Since i'm Making Eileen (Regular Show) for M.U.G.E.N, and she will have a Ending with Rigby, can i use a Sprite of Rigby (Made by You) to edit it Please? --Madoldcrow1105 Yes you may. Help By rapthemonkey9 Madoldcrow1105 im trying to make a gumball and darwin (Just like Finn and Jake) i need help with hypers and coding please please PLEASE here are the sprites -Rapthemonkey :) And Jarquin10 said you could use those sprites...when? Unless Jarquin10 intended for these sprites to be used by anyone, you've got some explaining to do, what with the image shown here being a few posts above and all. 08:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) @PlasmoidThunder He may have made those specifically for me, but I'm not really clear on permissions. I am using them though. I don't know when he wants them used either. -Crow I was replying to Rapthemonkey...unless you already knew that :P 19:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh. My bad. -Crow Well maybe i wont make a gumball and darwin because your making a gumball -rapthemonkey Mugenfan Here Thanks for Makeing a Decent Jenny Wakeman For Mugen.My Verson was Horrible. (Real Acount) Livingstone Raman Livingstone or (Fake Acount) Mugenfan6 How do you know it's good if it hasn't been made yet? Graphics don't make a game you know. --Crow You're characters are ALWAYS GOOD, nuff said, it's not like you made a prototype character with bad sprites like I did Rio Grande at your service 04:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just tired of people jumping to conclusions on this site. --Crow ^ Right there is what usually happens these days because people are too impatient to actually wait for a character so that they can see if it really is good or not. With that statement alone, I believe I've said enough already. DarkDonald (talk) 19:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Out of all the Wikis there are, why does this one have to be "graced" with 5 year olds :( Hang on, aren't you supposed to be 13 to sign up to Wikia? This is probably one of the only age restrictions I agree with - Editing on a Wiki requires you to speak properly and have some level of intellect after all (this statement doesn't apply to a select few that edit here - you know who you are :)) 08:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Didn't Mugenfan say he was 11 turning 12? Rio Grande at your service (talk) 09:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Dexter palettes for Madoldcrow1105 Hey Crow! Since you're working on Dexter, here's the palettes. Stance drawn by me. Anyway MOC1105, what do you think of my sprites for your Dexter? that's pretty neat, but here's another idea for those palletes, Morph Dexter from "That's a stretch" Rio Grande at your service (talk) 09:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm making Mung Daal in your version Hey man! After I released Princess Jasmine, I'm going to release Mung Daal (from Chowder) in your version for September. And btw, you could do Muscle Man and High Five Ghost after you finished with Dudley and Stimpy and do you mind if I could show your version of MM and HFG sprite? I was just asking, are you getting ready to release Dudley Puppy of Stimpy? Cause, you can't be lazy to do nothing for M.U.G.E.N. (If you seen my message, please reply this to me. Thank you.) Gillson23 "I was just asking, are you getting ready to release Dudley Puppy of Stimpy? Cause, you can't be lazy to do nothing for M.U.G.E.N." Don't be so pushy! M.U.G.E.N is a hobby, not a job. Crow will release it when he feels like releasing it. 10:30, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Please Can you make your characters compatible with other versions of MUGEN rather than MUGEN 1.0 because I really want to try them? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) IIRC, Crow's characters use the localcoord tag, which is not compatible with any versions of M.U.G.E.N before 1.0. Before you ask, the localcoord tag decreases the size of all aspects of a character (explods, sprites, helpers, velocity, jump height/length, portraits, etc.). Am I correct Crow? 21:05, August 14, 2012 (UTC) 1.0 fixed a bunch of bugs and let you do HD. From what I hear you can migrate your old roster with ease. The only thing you'll be losing is freqmul on PlaySnd. --MOC1105 Good Sprite hey i am gonna make myself as a mugen character in your style and so is this good Rapthemonkey (talk) 07:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC)rapthemonkey9 NINJAGO My sprite of Muscle Man/High Five Ghost and Mung Daal in your Madoldcrow1105 Hey man! How's your WIPs coming along? Gotta start releasing? Well, I made a sprite for your Muscle Man/High Five Ghost. After you done with Dudley and Stimpy, are you going to do him first or you could finish Jenny and Patrick before you do him? BTW, I'm making Mung Daal in your version. Check it out! And I will release in September. Are you going to add Mung (while I'm releasing in September) and Muscle Man on your NvC list? (If you seen my message, please reply this message and don't ignore. Thank you.) Gillson23 All of this makes Crow's unique art style not so unique anymore. I can generally associate a custom-sprited character with whoever made it just by looking at it. You see Fat Albert, and you know the DDR made it because of his art style. You can tell Dee bee Kaw, Dink Smallwood, etc. were created by Most_Mysterious. In short, I feel that you guys are stealing Crow's art style and that this is unfair and disrespectful towards him. Sorry for sticking my oar in again, but I find this rather concerning. 17:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I didn't steal his art style but, I was just showing my sprite previews to him. Gillson23 Which are in turn using Crow's art style. Crow's characters are highly respected, so you thought you'd get respected if you made characters that are like his. I honestly feel sorry for Crow, what with people like yourself pushing and pestering him into releasing something, and using his art style for your own characters. 21:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) 22:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering when are you going to release stimpy or dudley puppy for mugen I just want to know. After you've finished with your Dudley Puppy and Patrick Star, could make your version of Margaret, Stewie Griffin and Smurf as your W.I.Ps next? Hey Madoldcrow I was wondering when are you gonna release stimpy or dudley puppy for M.U.G.E.N I'm kinda stoked XD. Just asking When are you going to release Stimpy and XJ-9? I'm kinda stoked. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I like what you've done with the hot rod palletes on Jenny, can't wait for those characters to come along Rio Grande at your service (talk) 23:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Super Duper Crime Busters Hey Crow, when will you update Kitty Katswell now that Dudley and Kitty are in the same game. Rio Grande at your service (talk) 06:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Another Permission. by ToonAlexSora007 Can i make new sprites for the Taunt and Dizzy pose for Kitty Katswell please? TAS007 (Talk) 10:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Nah, Forget it, she has a taunt and a dizzy pose, sorry TAS007 (Talk) 14:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Damage Values My damage values that I sent were for characters with big combos. Darkstalkers characters have these damge values Specials: 105 Level 1 Supers/Hypers: 250 Level 2 Supers/Hypers: 375 Level 3 Supers/Hypers: 525 Jenngra505 (talk) 20:49, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Protip: Damage for a super actually depends on how it is. No need to follow an strict number, just sayin' :P Koa-Devil (talk) 06:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) clumsy smurf could make your version of clumsy smurf here I leave the palletes He said no requests -_- This is pretty much what is wrong with the MUGEN community. A dumb request and a crudely drawn sprite. The only things missing are his fists out at 90 degree angles and a WlanmaniaX playstyle. Even if Crow was taking requests, do you think he would make this. Project LG (talk) 15:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Please 'Hey Crow I was wondering if you would let me make your characters compatable with Juano 16's Characters.Awesomedude54 (talk) 00:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC)' Any reason this was written in bold? --MOC1105, 8/25/13 Sorry bout the bad news Hey! maybe I can finish Jenny and Patrick for you. can you give me what you got and i'll finish them for you? Rio Grande at your service (talk) 22:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I was thinkin' Who do you think would be the final boss in NvCN? (If there is any) I was thinking probably an boss-like antagonist from one of the series that's in the game. (Like, I dunno, the Flying Dutchman or the Destroyer of Worlds) Or you could make Barbequor (Search "Dial M For Monkey: Barbequor" on youtube) the final boss and make him play kinda like Galactus from MvC3. Just throwing out ideas. Edit: Crap, I forgot about King Morphoid. Sorry. Project LG (talk) 15:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking you either face KM or a Fuse that acts like Apocalypse. --Madoldcrow1105 Logo Which logo is for Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network? I have a listing of logo history right here. Nickelodeon *1984-2009 *2009-present Cartoon Network *1992-2004 *2004-2010 *2010-present The retro logos are in the game logo. I incorporated the present ones into the options screen. --MOC Doug! how are you doing? You forgot to add Cancer to your new website cuz you cancelled him like Patrick and Jenny. Notice how King Dedede and Pieces are also missing? Yeah, I doubt he'd release stuff that's not even remotely complete. 18:31, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I know i wish he can add Cancer,Pieces and King Dedede to his New Site at least he did Patrick and Jenny last time and i really want him to add three more characters and i want them on my roster and thats fine by me. Can you give us Cancer,Pieces and King Dedede? "NOTE: These four characters are all cancelled" Can't you learn how to read? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 13:44, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I wish you make Ed or Eddy from Ed Edd n Eddy or add some more characters on you site you choose? You wish. --MOC1105, 9/1/13 Are you gonna make Ed or Eddy from Ed Edd n Eddy for Mugen i really need a better Ed and Eddy for mugen? Are you that stupid? 13:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I want you to draw Ed and Eddy Sprite and make them for mugen? Edited Stimpy I released an unfinished edit of your Stimpy along with a lot of my unfinished stuff under my blog I added a Ren Hoek assist, a new hyper move (super hairball), made litterboxer have a slight recharge time before stimpy can use it again, and some new sprites including a tuant and win animation I figured I would let you know about the edit lol. Markerman now on Mugen Guild Daniel decided to host your Markerman character here http://mugenguild.com/forum/topics/markerman-madoldcrow1105-released-17082013-153006.0.html There is also some feedback on the page too. Jenngra505 (talk) 21:31, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I came, I saw, I'm workin' on it. --MOC1105, 8/25/13 18:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Doug. I was a big fan of your creations. But tell me about yourself. Where do you live? What's your phone number? If you know, please reply. 18:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Andrew You know nobody in their right mind would give that out, don't you? --MOC1105, 9/1/13 What? I did say your name! But anyways, will you send the Markerman sprite sheet for me so that I can download it?